Udo Kier
Udo Kier (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''Andy Warhol's Frankenstein ''(1973) (Flesh for Frankenstein) ''[''Baron Frankenstein]: Impaled through the back with a spear (with his liver getting stuck on the end of the spear) by Srdjan Zelenovic (on top of having his hand cut off in the gate); he dies after making a final speech to the captive Joe Dallesandro. *''Andy Warhol's Dracula (Blood for Dracula)'' (1974) [Count Dracula]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Joe Dallesandro, after Joe chops off Udo's arms and legs. Milena Vukotic then throws herself onto the stake to join Udo in death. *''100 Jahre Adolf Hitler – Die letzte Stunde im Führerbunker ''(1989) [Adolf Hitler]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head in the bunker. *''Johnny Mnemonic'' (1995) [Ralfi]: Flogged/slashed to death (causing a part of his body to be severed) with a "laser whip" by Denis Akiyama. (Thanks to Tom) *''Prince Valiant'' (1997) [Sligon]: Impaled through the back on the sword Excalibur when he's knocked into it at the end of a struggle with his brother (Thomas Kretschmann); Thomas then pulls the sword out of Udo's body while drawing it out of the stone floor. (Thanks to ND) *''Modern Vampires (1998) (Revenant) [''Vincent]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Gabriel Casseus, acting on Rod Steiger's instructions. His severed head is shown afterwards when the other vampires discover it. *''Blade (1998)'' [Vampire Elder Dragonetti]: Burned to death by sunlight, after Stephen Dorff tears out Udo's fangs and leaves him in the sun to die. (Thanks to Beth) *''End of Days'' (1999) [Dr. Abel]: Head smashed when Gabriel Byrne punches him in the face, driving his fist completely through Udo's head. *''Shadow of the Vampire (2000)'' [Albin Grau]: Neck snapped by Willem Dafoe when Udo trying to stab Willem with a stake, as John Malkovich films it (during a fight with Dafoe, Udo and Cary Elwes). His body is later seen slumped by a bed as John talks to him (in denial that he is dead). (Thanks to ND and Mathew) *''Critical Mass'' (2000) [Samson]: Killed when he drives his truck off the cliff while pushing a prison bus. *''FearDotCom'' (2002) [Polidori]: Hit by a subway train when he runs in front of it after being lured onto the tracks by Gesine Cukrowski's ghost. (Thanks to ND) *''Love Object'' (2003) [Radley]: Bludgeoned to death and dismembered by Desmond Harrington. (Thanks to Cedric) *''Dracula 3000'' (2004) [Captain Varna]: Dies (off-screen) after sealing himself in the control room to escape the vampires, several years before the story begins; his mummified body is shown when the salvage crew discovers him, and the living Udo is only seen in video recordings from his log. (Thanks to Eric) *''Headspace'' (2005) [Reverend Karl Hartman]: Torn apart by demons. *''Bloodrayne (2005) '[Regal Monk]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword by Will Sanderson. *Pray for Morning (2006)' [''Edouard Leopold Edu]: Ceases to exist after Robert F. Lyons is prayed to destroy him after being stabbed in the back by Dennis Flanagan while trying to kill Jessica Stroup with its power. *''The Mother of Tears (La Terza madre; The Third Mother)'' (2007) [Father Johannes]: Stabbed and hacked to death by Barbara Mautino. *''Far Cry'' (2008) [Dr. Lucas Krieger]: Possibly killed (off-screen) by the "super-soldiers"; we last see Udo standing on the dock after discovering that his escape boat has been taken, while a super-soldier approaches him. (Although his fate appears open-ended in the film itself, director Uwe Boll remarks on the US DVD's commentary: "So Udo is dead now.") *''Melancholia (2011)'' [Wedding Planner]: Killed, along with everybody else in the world, when the planet Melancholia collides with Earth. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Iron Sky (2012)'' [Wolfgang Kortzfleisch]: Shot multiple times with a machine gun by Peta Sergeant, punched on the forehead by Götz Otto. (His death is however not certain as he is confirmed to make a return in Iron Sky: The Coming Race. Whether it is his actual appearance or a flashback is not confirmed.) *''Brawl in Cell Block 99 (2017)'' [Placid Man]: Shot in the chest and then the head by Marc Blucas as him and Tobee Paik attempt to drive away from Marc and Jennifer Carpenter. TV Deaths *''Masters of Horror: Cigarette Burns (2005)'' [Bellinger]: Commits suicide by disemboweling himself and running his intestines through a film projector, after being driven mad by the cursed film. (Thanks to Lauren and Andrew) *''The Borgias: A Sacred Vow'' (2011) [Pope Innocent VIII]: Dies of old age in his bed surrounded by his clergy members. Video Game Deaths *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2'' (2000) [Yuri]: During the game's Soviet campaign, Udo is revealed to be a traitor in the second-to-last mission, and he physically dies in the Kremlin when the player destroys the building. Udo survives in the game's Allied campaign. *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 Yuri's Revenge'' (2001) [Yuri]: In the conclusion of the game's Soviet campaign, Udo is eaten by a T-Rex after the Soviets overload his time-machine in order to send him to prehistoric times. Udo lives in captivity in the game's Allied campaign. Gallery Kier, Udo Kier, Udo Category:German actors and actresses Kier, Udo Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Historical death scenes Category:Gay actors Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:TriStar Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Actors who died in S. Craig Zahler Movies Category:European actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Pinocchio cast members Category:British actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Batman cast members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Actors who died in Stephen Norrington movies Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Video Game Stars